discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:A font for the wikia ?
I'm back ! I just made myself a font out of boredom. I wondered if is there any way to change the font used on wikias. I've just read the thing with Ducksauce. Ugh. Some laws are meant for blind imbecility like what he displayed. Maybe my idea can cheer you up a bit ? =) [http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScalSaver ScalSaver] "What fun is there in making sense ?" (Tell me what's going on) 11:58, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Welcome back! As far as I know, a font is installed on an individual computer. If that font's not on a user's computer, even if someone uses it to make their website that font will not show up on their computer. Their computer will choose a default font to display. The only exception I know to this is if something written is saved as an image. For example, right now the Discordia Wikia logo with the yellow and purple Sacred Chao was saved as an image so it should show up on any computer. If you save something you write as an image in jpg, png, gif, something like that, then someone else could see it. Pope Hilde (talk) 14:03, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::That's why I asked. I wasn't sure it was even possible. The great chao image you are talking about is yellow and pink. Its the colors of Fluttershy : there is her butterfly butt pic (cutie mark) that can be seen on the background of the discordian symbol. I could esily give the exact ecadecimal color values, but that's not the point. :::I don't see the point yet in making a screenshot of something written in my fancy front yet. I guess if there is any good enough reason to do so, I'll find it. I passed a whole night making this font. I just thrown randomly the idea, thinking that if it was possible, it would have been quite cool. Thanks ! :::[http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScalSaver ScalSaver] "What fun is there in making sense ?" (Tell me what's going on) 22:52, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hilde thinks all chaos are purple. :D There are websites where you can upload your font for others to use. I'd like to see it! What program did you use to make it? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:53, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That was a joke. XD I should really stop to take things litteraly like that. ::::::Here is the link to the font on my Google Drive. ::::::I used a site called Glyphr to crappily design it, as I didn't knew most of font files types don't support overlapping. So I downloaded some softare and fixed that by luck and determination, clicking randomly on menus on the different softwares. I did that because I couldn't sleep because the weather was too hot and I was bored. It tells a lot about why I chose to become a discordian, I guess. [http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScalSaver ScalSaver] "What fun is there in making sense ?" (Tell me what's going on) 23:30, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Cool I'll check it out! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:41, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Nice work. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:12, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks ! ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (Tell me what's going on) 12:54, August 11, 2015 (UTC)